Learning to Love
by bulanbiru
Summary: A request. Oneshot. NejiHina: romantic love, or just brotherly love?


**for kerupuk-udang-san,, orang yang sudah menyuruhku membuat NejiHina...**

**Tapi maaf ya, kalau jelek. Maaf juga kalau OOC dan nggak jelas dan mengecewakan...**

**Gomenasai, ne?**

**Ah... sepertinya segitu saja... (lagi males ngomong). Silahkan baca, dan jangan lupa review, oke?**

**Disclaimer : Sigh...**

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Tidak ada yang pernah mengajari gadis itu tentang cinta.**_

_**Tidak ayahnya. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk hal itu.**_

_**Tidak saudaranya. Ia bahkan terlalu muda untuk mengatakannya.**_

_**Tidak juga ibunya. Ia telah tiada.**_

_**Karena itu, ia mencoba mencintai dengan jalannya sendiri.**_

_**Namun, entah kenapa, setelah ia menemukan seseorang,**_

_**Selalu saja ada hal yang membuat hatinya patah.**_

_**Hancur berkeping-keping.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

**LEARNING TO LOVE**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****  
**

"_Aishiteiru..."_

_Matahari senja memancarkan sinarnya yang merah, memperjelas sosok sepasang manusia yang tengah bergandengan tangan, menghadapkan wajahnya pada sang surya. Sesosok pemuda berambut kuning, dan sesosok gadis berambut pink._

_Sementara itu, di balik pepohonan tak jauh dari mereka, sepotong hati hancur berserakan. Sepasang mata putih Hyuuga memandangi mereka, dengan kilatan duka di sana. Kekecewaan. Kesedihan._

_Tak mampu menahan dirinya melihat pemandangan itu, gadis itupun berlari. Hujan mulai merintik bersamaan dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya, seolah merefleksikan hatinya yang terluka._

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

_Aku tahu, tak seharusnya aku menangis. Seharusnya aku bahagia. Ya, seharusnya aku turut bahagia, karena akhirnya Naruto-kun dapat bersama dengan orang yang disukainya... tapi entah kenapa, airmata ini tidak bisa berhenti mengalir... namun entah kenapa... ada suatu kekuatan yang sangat kuat yang mencengkram hatiku... membuatnya berdarah-darah... membuatnya hancur berantakan..._

_Aku tahu, tak seharusnya aku berduka. Karena, bukankah kalau kau menyukai seseorang, kau akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia? Namun... apakah hal itu dengan mengorbankan kebahagiaanku sendiri? Entahlah... hatiku terlalu sakit..._

_Apakah semua cinta harus berakhir dengan duka?_

_Aku berlari. Aku ingin suaka. Aku ingin ketenangan. Tidak kuperdulikan air hujan yang mengguyur deras, membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Pandanganku mengabur dikarenakan air mata yang masih mengalir ke pipiku. Entah sudah berapa tangis yang kukeluarkan. Entah sudah berapa luka yang tertoreh. Aku tidak memperdulikan langkahku yang mulai terseok-seok. Aku hanya ingin segera tiba di kamarku, satu-satunya tempat milikku, dan membenamkan kepalaku di atas kasurku, dan merenungi nasibku._

_Aku terentak ketika kurasakan tubuhku berbenturan dengan seseorang. Aku jatuh terduduk. Efek itu seolah mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata. Aku tidak bangkit. Aku terlalu sakit untuk bangkit. Aku hanya terduduk di sana, di tengah derasnya hujan, bersamaan dengan derasnya airmataku._

"_Hinata-sama?"_

_Sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal membuatku mengangkat kepala, hanya untuk melihat Neji-nii-san, memegang sebuah payung, byakugannya aktif, dan kedua matanya menatapku penuh khawatir._

"_N-Neji-nii...san..."_

_Detik berikutnya tampak kabur bagiku. Neji-nii-san memapah tubuh menggigilku ke dalam rumah, dan menyelimutiku dengan handuk tebal. Ia lalu duduk di depanku, melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, namun kedua matanya menyiratkan tanda tanya._

_Seluruh tubuhku menggigil kedinginan, namun keadaanku sudah sedikit lebih baik. Aku menghapus bekas airmataku, dan berusaha untuk berkata-kata._

"_Ne-Neji-nii-san... Na-Naruto-kun... di-dia..."_

_Suaraku bergetar hebat, namun aku tetap berusaha berbicara. Seiring meluncurnya kisahku, tangispun mulai hadir lagi. Aku memaksa diriku bercerita di antara isakku, batukku, dan gigilku. Dan Neji-nii-san hanya duduk di sana, masih dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa._

* * *

_**Neji's POV**_

_Entah apa yang dilakukan Hinata-sama hingga ia belum pulang, padahal sudah selarut ini. Hujan turun semakin deras, dan Hiashi-sama menyuruhku untuk pergi mencarinya._

_Ya, aku tidak bisa menolak, karena memang sudah tugasku untuk menjaganya. Ne, Otousama?_

_Jadi, di sinilah aku, di tengah hujan. Berdiri dengan payung di tangan, mencoba melacak jejak calon pemimpin Klanku yang entah tengah menghilang ke mana. Lebih baik kugunakan saja byakugan, agar aku bisa dengan mudah menemukan Hinata-sama._

"_Byakugan!"_

_Semuanya terlihat lebih jelas sekarang. Aku mengedarkan pandangan, mengescan daerah sekitar. Aku menoleh ke arah rumah, dan melihat Hiashi-sama tengah duduk bersila, kerutan sudah muncul di dahinya. Aku mendesah. Di manapun Hinata-sama, lebih baik ia cepat-cepat datang, karena Hiashi-sama sudah terlihat sangat marah._

_Aku tengah menoleh ke kanan ketika kurasakan sesuatu yang basah menubruk diriku. Sesuatu itu jatuh terduduk. Tunggu, itu bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang._

"_Hinata-sama?"_

_Aku terkejut melihat keadaannya. Basah kuyub, kesakitan, menggigil kedinginan, kelelahan, dan menangis. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat mengguncang Hinata-sama, karena ia hanya duduk di sana, menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. Ia bahkan tidak cepat-cepat berdiri dan meminta maaf seperti biasanya. Apa yang terjadi?_

"_N-Neji-nii...san..."_

_Ia terlihat siap menangis lagi. Sigap, kupapah tubuh menggigilnya ke dalam rumah. Hiashi-sama bisa menunggu. Yang terpenting adalah keselamatan gadis di depanku ini. Kuselimuti ia dengan handuk tebal, dan kubiarkan ia mengatur napasnya._

_Aku duduk di depannya, menyilangkan tangan. Sebenarnya ada banyak keadaan yang dapat menyebabkan Hinata-sama seperti ini, namun di kepalaku hanya muncul sebuah dugaan, dan dugaanku benar. Beberapa saat kemudian, bibir yang membiru itu mulai berbicara, memberitahukan sebuah kisah yang sudah kuduga._

"_Ne-Neji-nii-san... Na-Naruto-kun... di-dia..."_

_Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, karena aku memang tidak perlu berkata apa-apa. Kubiarkan Hinata-sama bercerita dengan leluasa, hingga ia tenang._

_Otousama... apakah aku sudah menjalankan tugasku dengan baik?_

* * *

Sejak dahulu ia mengagumi pemuda itu. Sejak dahulu ia memperhatikannya, dan sejak dahulu pula ia bercita-cita untuk menjadi sepertinya.

Hyuuga Neji sangat kuat. Ia adalah Hyuuga terkuat pada saat ini. Jika seluruh kekuatannya diasah dengan baik, tidak mengherankan kalau ia lebih kuat daripada Hyuuga Hiashi, Head Clan pada saat ini.

Hyuuga Neji memang dingin, namun ia telah banyak berubah semenjak pertarungannya dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Ia masih jarang tersenyum, namun ia sudah lebih terbuka pada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Hyuuga Neji adalah sosok yang sempurna. Sangat sempurna jika dibandingkan dengan seorang heiress lemah bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Dan ia ingin menjadi sepertinya.

Karena itulah Hinata senantiasa memperhatikan setiap gerakan sepupunya, setiap kata-katanya, setiap jurusnya, setiap pertarungannya. Ia memancang matanya. Ia senantiasa mencuri pandang pada sepupunya itu dari kejauhan.

Setiap hari ia berpikir, apakah rahasia sepupunya hingga ia bisa menjadi seperti itu? Ia berpikir, berpikir, dan berpikir. Tentang Neji.

Semakin banyak ia berpikir, barulah ia menyadari bahwa ada rasa yang berbeda.

Ia menyadari, bahwa ia bukan memikirkan Naruto lagi. Ada sosok yang lain.

Dan ia bertanya-tanya.

Apakah... itu cinta?

* * *

Sejak dahulu ia sudah memperhatikan gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah amanat dari ayahnya, yang harus ia jaga. Gadis yang kelak akan menjadi pemimpinnya.

Dengan adanya Caged Bird Seal di dahinya, Hyuuga Neji tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Maka, ia pun memutuskan untuk tunduk dan melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Menjaga keselamatan heiress-nya, Hyuuga Hinata.

Awalnya ia sangat membenci gadis itu. Ia menyalahkannya, dan menganggapnya sebagai dalang semua kejadian yang menyebabkan hancurnya masa kecilnya. Ia selalu mengecap sepupunya itu, sebagai seorang drop out. Sebagai heiress yang gagal.

Namun, setelah pertarungannya melawan gadis itu, ia perlahan mulai mengerti. Dan setelah pertarungannya dengan Naruto, ia menjadi semakin mengerti.

Hyuuga Hinata bukan seorang yang gagal. Ia hanya seperti dirinya, kehilangan arah dan tidak pernah diberi kesempatan.

Hyuuga Hinata tidak lemah. Mungkin benar, bahwa kemampuannya menggunakan _Jyuuken_ masih dibawah garis standar yang ditetapkan oleh pamannya. Namun ia bukan gadis yang lemah, karena ia pantang menyerah.

Hyuuga Hinata berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang lain. Ia bukan tipe gadis yang hanya mementingkan penampilan dan cinta, walaupun ia tahu bahwa gadis itu memiliki rasa suka yang sangat besar terhadap Naruto.

Dan ia mengerti mengapa.

Hyuuga Hinata kuat, namun pada saat yang bersamaan ia sangat rapuh. Ibarat gelas kaca, hanya sedikit tiupan angin dapat menyebabkan ia hancur berantakan.

Dan di sinilah ia menjalankan tugasnya sehari-hari. Melindungi gelas kaca rapuh itu dari terpaan angin luar, menjaganya jangan sampai retak, apalagi hancur berantakan.

Seiring dengan ia memenuhi tugasnya, ia mulai dapat mengerti perasaan gadis itu. Apa yang membuatnya bahagia, apa yang membuatnya berduka.

Saat itu, Neji merasakan perasaannya berubah.

Melindungi Hinata, bukan lagi menjalankan tugas.

Melainkan menjadi sebuah rutinitas.

Ibarat melindungi...

Seorang adik yang tidak akan pernah ia miliki.

* * *

"Neji-nii-san..."

Pemuda yang sedang menengadah memandang langit biru itu berbalik, menatap sesosok gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya. Seperti biasa, kepala gadis itu menunduk, dan ia terlihat memainkan sepasang telunjuknya.

"Ya, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata memaksakan dirinya untuk maju selangkah. Ia berbisik, "T-terima k-kasih u-untuk k-kemarin, N-Neji-nii-s-san..."

Neji hanya mengangguk, dan mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke angkasa. Dalam hatinya, ia menghitung jumlah burung yang beterbangan.

Hinata menelan ludah. _Haruskah aku mengatakannya sekarang?_ Ia sibuk berdialog dengan hatinya. Akhirnya, gadis itu memberanikan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah sepupunya.

Ia masih agak ragu dengan apa yang dirasakannya, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya pada saat itu juga.

"Neji-nii-san..."

"Hn?" Neji menoleh lagi.

"A...aku... menyukaimu..." Hinata berbisik pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Neji.

"Eh?"

Neji menatap tidak percaya. Ia memandang wajah Hinata.

Saat itu, suasana sunyi senyap. Untuk saat yang cukup lama.

Lambat-lambat, Neji menarik napas, lalu menjawab. "Hinata-sama..."

"Gomenasai..."

* * *

_**Tidak ada yang pernah mengajari gadis itu tentang cinta.**_

_**Tidak ayahnya. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk hal itu.**_

_**Tidak saudaranya. Ia bahkan terlalu muda untuk mengatakannya.**_

_**Tidak juga ibunya. Ia telah tiada.**_

_**Karena itu, ia mencoba mencintai dengan jalannya sendiri.**_

_**Namun, entah kenapa, setelah ia menemukan seseorang,**_

_**Selalu saja ada hal yang membuat hatinya patah.**_

_**Hancur berkeping-keping.**_

"Ke... napa?" tanya Hinata perlahan. Gadis itu mengangkat mukanya. Butiran air mata mengambang di sudut-sudut matanya.

Neji menghela napas. _Jangan menangis..._

"Hinata-sama, maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa..." ucapnya pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata lagi. Kali ini sebutir air mata telah jatuh ke pipinya.

Neji terdiam sesaat. "Karena..."

Namun ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pemuda itu justru memandang Hinata lekat-lekat, kemudian bertanya lembut.

"Hinata-sama, apa yang kau rasakan setiap kali memandang Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Eh?" Hinata tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia mencari mata Neji, dan menemukan bahwa sepupunya itu memang menanyakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Aku... merasa tidak tentu. Di satu sisi, aku ingin... aku ingin bersamanya... tapi di sisi lain... aku merasa takut... aku ingin ia memandangku... mengakuiku sebagai diriku sendiri... sebagai seorang Hinata..." gadis itu berhenti sejenak, menatap Neji. "Entahlah, rasanya sulit dijelaskan. Rasanya... tidak tentu..."

Neji terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika memandangku?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Aku... merasa tenang. Aku merasa bahwa aku aman. Di sisi lain... aku sangat ingin untuk membuatmu... merasa bangga... aku ingin... menyenangkan hatimu..." ia pun berhenti sejenak, sebelum menarik kesimpulan. "Rasanya... seperti memiliki kakak..."

"Apakah kedua perasaan itu sama?" tanya Neji perlahan, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

Gadis itu menengadah. Ia terdiam, sebelum akhirnya perlahan berbisik, "Berbeda..."

"Apakah sama dengan apa yang Hinata-sama rasakan terhadap Hanabi-sama?"

Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia menyadari, bahwa ia merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan jika memandang adiknya sendiri.

"Sama..."

Pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

"Akupun merasakan hal yang sama di sini. Perasaan ingin melindungimu... perasaan tidak ingin menyakitimu... Perasaan sayang... kepada seorang adik..." ucapnya pelan.

Neji berhenti sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Apa yang Hinata-sama rasakan sekarang... itu adalah perasaan sayang terhadap seorang kakak... bukan perasaan sayang yang lazim timbul ke lawan jenis. Sekarang kau mengerti bukan, Hinata-sama?"

Pelan, Hinata mengangguk.

"Tapi... bagaimana aku bisa membedakan... apakah yang aku rasakan itu... hanya perasaan sayang kepada kakak atau adik, dengan... cinta?"

"Memang agak sulit. Namun, seiring jalannya waktu, kau akan mengerti, Hinata-sama... Mungkin bukan sekarang, namun suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan menemukan orang lain, yang sangat berarti..."

"Lebih berarti... daripadamu, Neji-nii-san?"

"Mungkin... dan jika rasa itu datang, jangan takut. Biarkan saja ia mengalir..."

Pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia lakukan. Ia mengulurkan tangan, membelai lembut rambut hitam kebiruan Hinata yang kini sudah mulai panjang.

Hinata mengambil tangan Neji dari kepalanya, dan menempelkannya di pipi kanannya. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan dari tangan itu. Menyelimutinya, melindunginya. Membuatnya merasa aman.

Kehangatan seorang kakak.

Neji membiarkan Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu. Berdua, mereka menatap langit biru. Hinata mendesah pelan. Gadis itu menoleh, memandang Neji dengan kedua mata lavendernya dengan lembut, dan berbisik...

"Neji-nii-san... arigato gozaimasu..."

* * *

_**Tidak ada yang pernah mengajari gadis itu tentang cinta.**_

_**Tidak ayahnya. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk hal itu.**_

_**Tidak saudaranya. Ia bahkan terlalu muda untuk mengatakannya.**_

_**Tidak juga ibunya. Ia telah tiada.**_

_**Karena itu, ia mencoba mencintai dengan jalannya sendiri.**_

**_Namun, seseorang datang kepadanya._**

_**Dengan lembut membimbingnya mengenali cinta.**_

**_Seseorang yang kehangatannya akan selalu terpatri di dalam hatinya..._**

_**Seorang kakak.**_

"Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji perlahan. Ia menggerakkan kepala, hanya untuk melihat gadis yang bersandar di bahunya itu sudah tertidur dengan tenang.

Dengan lembut, ia memindahkan kepala Hinata dari bahunya, membaringkannya di rumput. Kemudian, ia sendiri membaringkan badannya, matanya menerawang menatap angkasa. Senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya.

_Otousama... aku sudah menjalankan tugasku dengan baik, bukan?_

**--OWARI--**

* * *

**Haha...**

**Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Mengecewakan, ya? Gomen... kalau Neji-nya OOC... karena aku membayangkan hubungan Neji dan Hinata itu seperti hubungannya Sakura dan Yukito (CCS),, jadinya kayak gitu, deh...  
**

**Well, I have told you that I don't like Hyuugacest, haven't I? Jadi aku cuma bisa bikin kayak gini, deh...**

**Gomenna?**

**Lagian, kalau aku bikin NejiHina yang benar2 romantic love, kayaknya aku akan dibumuh oleh seseorang...**

**Ne, Eshtar-chan?**

**Kayaknya segitu ajah. Jangan lupa review,, ya?**

**Ja ne! **


End file.
